


Be Home in Time for Christmas

by eli_the_aro



Series: Xanlow Week 2016 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Loving Parents, M/M, Modern AU, also bg info sieg and soleil are identical twins and sieg is trans, the cat's name is actually the name of one of my d&d characters im a huge nerd tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_the_aro/pseuds/eli_the_aro
Summary: Inigo is overly emotional about his babies leaving the nest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilmissprine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmissprine/gifts).



Soleil shrieked as her father planted wet kisses all over her cheeks, laughing as she tried to push the man off.

“ _Dad_! Qu-quit it! I’m not leaving forever!” she cried, and Inigo leaned back in her arms, falling in a dramatic position with his arm bent across his forehead.

“But Soleil, my love, you’re going off to college! It’ll be an eternity before I see your lovely face again! The world will end before I hear your beautiful voice once more!” he said emotionally, while his daughter laughed heartily.

“ _Daaadd_!” she laughed, before dropping her father to laugh harder and catch her breath, while he shrieked and hit the floor with a soft _thud_. “I-I’m just g-going off… To c-college.. Not… pfft, not d-dying!” Inigo looked at her indignantly from his place on the floor before sighing.

“But still, darling, I’ll miss you dearly. If you try to skip out on coming home for Christmas I will physically drive up to Washington and drag you home in time for dinner.” Soleil hummed.

“I figured. I mean, Sieggy would never skip, not with Aesh here,” she commented, pointing to the cat in question, who was sunbathing. Inigo nodded.

“Yeah, he loves that cat just as much as he loves you. Still, make sure to be safe and tell me or Xander if you’re having any issues, okay?” Soleil nodded and helped her father up before hugging him tight.

“I’ll miss you too, Dad.”

…

“Papa, I’m pretty nervous about going to college… Especially without Aesh or Soleil,” Siegbert said softly as he sat next to Xander on the couch. His father draped an arm over his shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

“Siegbert, I understand that, and let me tell you, I was nervous about going to college too, especially since I was the first one to do so out of all my siblings,” he explained, gripping his son’s shoulder gently. “But, I learned a lot at college, especially independence, and I also met new people to be my safety lines, including your Dad. I’m sure you’ll be fine, because you’re strong, Siegbert, like me. …But, if you need it, you can Skype me and Inigo every night, and we’ll make sure to put Aesh on the camera, okay?” he offered, and his son’s bright smile was stunning, just like his father’s own. 

“Thanks, Papa, that really, really helped. And I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Xander smiled at his son, who was growing more and more confident every day, especially now that he was comfortable in his own skin. “I’m certain Yale will be tough, but with your support, I’m sure I can make it through.”

…

“Xander, our _babies_ are going off to _college_! Can I please hold a sending-off party?”

“No, darling, you know that would make Siegbert uncomfortable…”

“Yeah… But I’m totally going over-”

“Overboard with Christmas? As am I.”

“Good to know we’re on the same page, honey.”

…

Siegbert got home first, having to take a flight from Connecticut to California, as well as having to prep for the cooking of the Christmas feast. Inigo met him at the gates and lifted the boy up, spinning him around while crying and telling him how much he missed him. Siegbert was rather used to his father’s great strength and laughed it off as they walked to the car, discussing Siegbert’s life at school and his mental health.

“Everyone’s been really great, and only one person has messed up my pronouns so far, and the counselors have been wonderful in making sure I have what I need, but my roommate is really obsessed with sweets…” Inigo listened closely to his son’s every word, nodding occasionally as they got to the car. Xander walked up and gathered his son in a tight hug. The trio talked casually as they headed home, discussing life and student loans and Xander’s company. It was nice.

Aesh, the moment Siegbert walked through the door, as by his side purring up a storm, and Inigo and Xander smiled at the familiar sight.

…

Soleil arrived two days later, kissing a girl with silver hair goodbye as she was dropped off in front of her house, greeted by her twin and her fathers as they waved to the girl driving away. Siegbert smiled at her.

“So, you finally find a semi-permanent girlfriend, Sol?” he asked, smiling. She stuck out her tongue.

“Yeah, so what? Just ‘cause she’s pretty and competent and likes horses doesn’t mean I can’t keep steady with her-”

“Oh she likes horses? That’s nice.” Soleil blushed slightly before Inigo pulled her up in a hug, crying over his baby girl being all grown up. Xander joined it quickly, bringing Siegbert with him, and they all smiled, held together by each other's’ arms, happy to be home, and glad to be returned together for a holiday they all loved.

…

“Holy fuck, Papa! This is a shitton of presents!”

“Soleil!”

“Sorr- wait no, I’m not really sorry it deserved cussing.”

“Soleil-”

“ _Fuck_!”

“Siegbert?!”

“S-sorry, I burned myself! I won’t do it again, Papa!”

“Xander let them cuss for god’s sake, they’re both 18 and responsible college students! If they cuss, it’s normal. Need I remind you of your brother’s best friend, Ni-?”

“I apologize, feel free to cuss. I’m sorry for acting like you both were 12-”

“It’s fine, Papa! Now, Dad, do I get to see you and Papa dance tonight? I hope so, because I learned a new song on the piano just for you!”

“Oh, Soleil, you shouldn’t have-”

“Hey, don’t dance without me, please! I really love watching Papa and Dad dance-”

“Alright, Sieggy, but you have to dance with Dad after that ok? I’m super excited to see how you’ve improved since last year!”

“Alright!”

Inigo smiled at his husband, and Xander smiled back easily. It was nice being home with their kids again, and he couldn’t wait to unwrap all the presents and watch his children’s faces, just like every year before.

It was magical.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i finished now onto my homework-
> 
> also if u figure out who mystery girlfriend is u have my blessing anyways i love these guys and their kids and the queer lens. tune in tomorrow for: promise


End file.
